


i'm not bitter

by 4cky



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crossover, F/F, Ryouta is trans, some dialogue rehashing, sometimes its horribly ooc and im sorry everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4cky/pseuds/4cky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undertale/Hatoful Crossover: Alphys date edition!</p><p>(*memoryhead voice* Welcome to my special hell)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not bitter

Nageki wasn’t entirely certain how they’d been roped into going on a date with Dr. Ryouta. Well, alright, that was inaccurate, apparently Hiyoko had pawned a love letter off onto them and, of course, a misunderstanding. They probably should have just made Hiyoko deliver it herself…

“Okay! Alright! I’m ready for this date…” Ryouta trailed off, as if realizing something, “w-wait, I almost forgot some gifts I’d been keeping to, um...” Although she’d managed to pull out some gifts she’d brought with her (which was a miracle in of itself, given that she had wings, rather than fingers and hands), she started mumbling to herself, “I-I guess you wouldn’t really need metal armor polish… or a guide to instant udon… or even a magical battle ax repair kit...”

Nageki shook their head, “Not really, no.”

“Oh! Well! I mean!! That’s!!” the royal scientist was getting rather kerfluffed, as she tried to laugh off her mistake, “a-anyways! Let’s just get onto the date!”

There was an awkward silence. At least when they’d hung out with Sakuya, he’d proudly talk about his theories on how to play the piano most correctly (even if it was a bit dull) while Yuuya plagued him with incidental music. This was almost painful. They coughed awkwardly, “So.”

“...t-this isn’t a very good date, is it…” she mumbled to herself, fretting to the point that it seemed she’d just become an anxious pile of feathers and polka-dotted dress. Ryouta closed her eyes and thought, and they were almost worried she’d fallen asleep until she suddenly spoke up. “We should… go somewhere else! Like, um, the dump! Yeah! That’s a great place to go on a date!”

‘ _Oh joy,_ ’ someone foreign said in their head, but they’d been there so long they didn’t even pay it much attention. They trekked to the dump near Waterfall, silent all the while. “So are--”

“Here we are! I really like coming here, me and Hiyoko hang out here all the time. We find lots of neat things here… she’s really--” Ryouta was interrupted by a crashing noise, followed by an unmistakable shout of ‘AAAAAAH! MY HUNTER BLOOD BOILS!’

“Oh, that sounds like miss Hiyo...” they realized that Ryouta was how hiding behind an extremely conviently shaped mound of trash and finished with a sigh. 

“J-just pretend you don’t see me! I can’t let her know I’m here with you!”

They would have asked why, but an extremely aggressive Hiyoko was stomping her way over to Nageki, “HEY! Human! Do you still have that thing I gave you? Cause, I realized, uh, the great warrior queen Xena would never have just passed that stuff on like I did. It might cause a misunderstanding or something.”

Nageki shook their head, “Nope.”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Well, I’ll keep looking for her. My hunter instincts can’t fail me now!” And with that she charged off elsewhere in the dump, leaving Nageki behind. 

‘ _What a mess,_ ’ that someone thought in their head again. They looked back at Dr. Ryouta, who had managed to not explode into a pile of feathers. “Miss Dr. Ryouta, she’s gone.”

“I-is that so? I g-g-guess I hadn’t noticed…” she smiled weakly. But she couldn’t hold back the full-body sigh that happened once she left her hiding spot, “I’m sorry. I guess it’s really obvious, isn’t it? How I f-feel about her.”

Nageki tilted their head, “Hm?”

“I-I mean,” Ryouta stared at her feet, her face turning red as a tomato, “I like her. More than, um, other people, or even childhood friends, I’m sorry. I just thought, maybe a pretend date might be fun? Since, uh, you felt that way about me. That makes it sound even worse, though…”

They weren’t terribly offended either, though. They also hadn’t really wanted to go on a date, but that just seemed to be a thing that happened. “It’s alright.”

“I-I guess I just, um, she’s really cool, and strong, and funny. Oh, um, not that you aren’t cool! B-but, in comparison to her, I’m just… a big fake,” she sighed again, never once lifting her eyes, “I haven’t helped anyone, even though I’m the royal scientist. I just mess everything up and hurt people.”

“I don’t think that’s true,” Nageki protested, but she continued.

“Plus I keep telling her all these things that aren’t true… and she always believes me cause we’ve known each other forever…” she smiled bitterly and continued, “if I really told her everything, she’d hate me. She’d be right to, since I’ve lied to her so much.”

Ryouta clutched her stomach in apparent pain. Oh, right, didn’t Hiyoko mention she had a weak stomach? Nageki went to her and patted her back gently. “I don’t think she’d hate you, Miss Dr. Ryouta. She’ll understand if it’s you,” they said after a long while.

The bird monster seemed to calm down a little at this, “D-do you really think so? I don’t even know how I could talk to her at this point…”

They weren’t exactly sure either; they were a kid, not a relationship advice expert. That voice suddenly spoke through Nageki’s mouth, announcing, “Obviously, let’s roleplay!”

“Roleplay? ...You know, I think I could try that. Yeah! You could just…” she put a feather to her chin. Chin-area. Monster anatomy sure was weird! “Which one of us is going to pretend to be H-Hiyoko?”  


“I’ll be Hiyoko.”

“O-OH! R-RIGHT! T-that makes sense, haha,” After getting momentarily flustered once again, Dr. Ryouta took a deep breath and started to pretend she was talking to Hiyoko, “H-hi, Hiyoko! It’s good to see you again! Even though I see you every day because you go out of your way to walk me to work! Because we’re childhood friends!” She gave Nageki a blank look for a few moments before continuing, “Um! So how are you!”

They opened their mouth to respond, but that someone in their head interrupted, “YOur cute,”

“Haha, thanks! I mean, um, you do always tell me that, and sometimes I don’t know what to say, but I know it’s because we’re such good friends that you can just say that to me. Because we’re friends!” She was now tittering giddily. Nageki tilted their head until the doctor got a hold of herself, “Ah, right! Um, I h-have something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“THEN SHe Kisses YOu,” the voice inside their head announced almost brutally loudly. Great, now their throat was going to hurt later…

“W-W-WH-WHAT?! HIYOKO WOULD NEVER, ER…” Ryouta was even redder than a tomato at this point, burying her face in her feathers. She went quiet for a moment before mumbling, “I… kiss her back, softly… I… look her in the eyes, g-gently, and… I…” the doctor started to flap her wings as if she was making an attempt to fly away, “I-I-I START TO YELL!! HIYOKO, I L-LOVE YOU SO MU--”

“Oh, there you are, Ryouta. That’s such a cute dress!” Hiyoko reappeared with minimal crashing through trash. She looked from Ryouta to the human, and from the human back to Ryouta. “Hey… are you guys on, like, a date or something?”

They tried to ignore the definitely murderous vibes they seemed to be getting from the royal guard. “UHHHH, YES?? UM, I MEAN, NO, NOT… NOT REALLY?” Ryouta seemed to be stuck in distressed screaming mode. “Erm! What I mean is we were only r-romantically roleplaying, ah, as you?”

“WHAT??”

“I… I mean… I’ve been lying to you, Hiyoko! I’m sorry! Please don’t hate me!” she trembled to the point that she resembled like a sad holiday tree ready to drop all her needles. 

“Ryouta, what do you mean? Come on, I couldn’t hate you,” Hiyoko gave her a wide grin full of chipped and broken teeth.

“W-well… I know I said that corn is scientifically important, b-but I just like to eat it when my stomach hurts… and I said all those games were interactive human history stories, but they’re really just parody dating sims… and those human historical movies I like watching with you, th-they’re just anime romcoms! They’re fake! A-and that one time I said I was busy with work over the phone, I was r-really just trying on cute maid outfits I found!” she started babbling as she walked to her friend.

Hiyoko knelt down, reaching her arms around her, “Oh, Ryouta.”

“I-I’m sorry. I… I really just wanted you to like me like when we were kids… I don’t want you to leave me.” 

“Ryouta…” she smiled as she looked at her. 

“I just don’t want you to think I’m just some sort of dorky nerd.”

“Shhhhh. Ryouta… shhhhh” she rubbed her friends back. Ryouta closed her eyes and nestled her head in Hiyoko’s neck. She then tossed her like a football into a trash can.

“Hi-Hiyoko?!”

“Oh, Ryouta! I don’t hate you, I think you’re pretty great! But ALL of that is just nerdy crap, history movies or kid cartoons! But I like that you care about it! THAT is what’s important to me! That you tell me about how Pretty Coore Grey and Pretty Coore Dark Grey probably hold hands after episode 23! That you even like wearing those weird old clothes we find in the dump because you think they’re cute! THAT is what’s important to me! Because I love you too, I guess!” Hiyoko said it so unabashedly that it would almost be adorable, if she wasn’t over three times their height, “so you don’t need to lie to me anymore!”

“Y-you do?” Nageki could practically see the hearts floating up from Ryouta’s eyes, “I-I’m so g-glad you feel the same w--”

“You know, Ryouta, you’re always so down on yourself! And that’s why I wanna help you feel better! So I’ve got a great training regimen to help with that!”

“Y-you’re going to train me, too?”

“Oh, of course not! I asked Sakuya to do that instead. Since, you know, all the best world leaders are cheerleaders and stuff,” she smiled broadly as a particular skeleton appeared behind another pile of trash with an oversized megaphone.

“START DOING 100 LAPS WHILE SHOUTING ABOUT HOW GREAT YOU ARE! A BIRD WHO LIVES IN RUBBISH SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO THAT MUCH!” He was even wearing a sweatband. Did skeletons even sweat? Was Sakuya even intending to do anything but tell Ryouta what to do?

“A-Alright, Hiyoko, I’ll, um, s-see you later!” Ryouta yelped, scrambling out of the trash can. 

Nageki said nothing as the skeleton started following Ryouta, shouting about how she needed to yell about her greatness more loudly. Someone chuckled in the back of their head. Sure. They could have a great time after damaging Nageki’s vocal chords. They sighed and started to make their way out of the dump.

But at the last moment, Hiyoko stood in their way, “H-hey, kid… I mean, Ryouta was joking, right? Anime’s real, right???”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants my hatotale crossover list for this fic it's:
> 
> Nageki Fujishiro=Frisk  
> Hitori Uzune=Chara/voice in head  
> Ryouta Kawara=Alphys  
> Hiyoko Tosaka=Undyne  
> Sakuya le Bel Shirogane=Papyrus  
> Yuuya Sakazaki=Sans


End file.
